This specification relates to searching resources indexed by a search engine.
Social network sites are web sites that enable users to establish and track relationships between the user and other users of the social network site. Search engines identify resources stored in an index which are responsive to queries. A social search engine can identify resources that are associated with members of a user's social affinity group.